Broken Hearts and Bleeding Flowers
by DantesDarkAngel
Summary: Full summary inside,Bella finds Edward with Alice while Jasper is out.Feeling angry,betrayed,and hurt,she leaves forks only to return with a new friend,with secrets no one ever thought little bella ever had.secrets are revealed and feelings are exposed!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!, I'm trying my hand at a twilight fanfic. Its gonna be a bit strange because,I'm bad to slightly change the main character which in turn pisses off some people so i'm going to apologize up ahead, this is going to be the summary and a slight look into my story "Broken Hearts and Bleeding Flowers"

Summary:Bella stumbles upon Edward and Alice in bed together while jasper is away,shocked,angry,and hurt Bella runs off to who knows where..but she returns a few years later to forks,changed,with a friend and hunting down vampires!who is this mysterious friend?will Bella take Edward back?and what does everyone think of Bella's job?

A look into the future...or the now...

"_Edward...left me...again..."_

"_him...with Alice why?"_

_WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"_

"_last time he left,i was useless...and ...scared...now he won't get away unscathed..."_

"_Edward...this isn't vengeance...this is...punishment!"_

"_**Bella...whats happened to you...your..."**_

"_**Whats the matter Edward? Afraid of your own creation?"**_

"_**Alice noooo!!"**_

"_**Dani!! stop attacking Jacob!"**_

_(_YES I WAS WATCHING THE PUNISHER THE OTHER NIGHT AND THE QUOTE STUCK WITH ME...I CAN'T HELP IT,THOMAS JANE LOOKED FREAKIN ADORABLE IN THE MOVIE...AND IN THE MIST..BUT THATS ANOTHER STORY.LOL)

DISCLAIMERI do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own Danielle Raven.

Muahaha so what do you think of it so far? I thought I would give you guys something to look forward to while I continue working on "Maximum Ending." this idea stuck with me while reading another fanfic a couple of hours ago. I hope you enjoy it,the first chapter to this new story will probably be posted here soon so I want to know what you think of it?


	2. Cinnamon

Hmm its the first chapter!! I hope you guys enjoy it. Its in bellas point of view at first...poor girl.

* * *

It was just a normal day for bella.it had been a few months since Edward's return and they were back together as if they were never apart..Bella, at the moment was at the grocery store looking for oreos.

"Dad"I sighed to myself."you and your love of oreos" I personally hated oreos. I quickly picked up the package of double stuffed oreos and went toward the checkouts. Only to bang my knee against the stand and wince and look down."stupid evil stand"I muttered rubbing my injured leg with a sad sigh and frowned looking at the paper "local men found dead, body parts strewn everywhere, some found headless"i blinked and gasped vampires I wonder.."omg...I must tell Edward about this!" I grabbed a copy of the paper and quickly went through the checkout and whoooo out the door. I tried walking as quickly as I could to my old truck.. I mean.I'm not coordinated enough to run, I'd trip and pretty much kill myself.

"Finally I made it" I sighed with relief as I quickly tossed the Oreos into the passenger seat along with the paper and turned on my truck.

Then, apparantly I angered some gods i didn't know and my luck ran out " Bella!" it was Mike Newton..."can't win them all" I muttered and plastered a fake smile on my face"hey Mike what are you doing..."I was getting ready to say here when I seen the vest "o you work here"i blushed slightly as he nodded proudly as i fought to contain my giggles that he was proud over simply working at a grocery store."i just seen you go by Bella are you OK?"he questioned and I sighed"yes mike Edward called and I wanted to see him." Mike had to be the only person in the world I could lie to. "oh,your always seeing Cullen"he frowned wrinkling his nose."isn't their anyone else Bella?" at that I saw red."no Mike their isn't, I love Edward and dammit he loves me now will you leave me alone!" I rarely cursed and I could tell by his shocked look that he didn't expect that from me..hm I'm having anger issues now...I stomped on the gas pedal and my old truck tried its hardest to get me away from mike.

"finally" I murmured with a happy smile running my hand through my hair pushing it back behind my ears. Soon enough I found the little entrance to Edward's driveway" man... I do need a new car."

finally pulling up to the Cullens family house,the beauty of it never ceased to amaze me. I quickly went to the door and opened it and walked toward Edward room.I could hear his stereo blasting music and strangely it was a song I had heard before but never thought that my Edward would be listening to it.Strange how you think you know people?

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)  
__  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

_You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)_

HM I never figured Edward for 50 cent...strange.. I opened the door and was hit by a musky scent that would stay with me forever... I held my nose as I looked toward the bed and my mouth dropped as a moan escaped the two on the black sheets. I saw a pale butt and a muscular back and oh..god I'm scarred... "oh Edward.."the person underneath him breathed."harder...yes...oh yes..." I heard Edward groan. "yes Alice..."i lost it and grabbed Edwards CDs and magically I hit Edward!! I didn't miss..

they suddenly stopped and turned, I met his fearful and embarrassed gaze as a tear rolled down my cheek. "why?" I whispered..."what did I do wrong?" and he just looked away as Alice looked toward me."Bella I can explain."

a growl escaped me that had Alice and Edward looking at me surprised and I said sarcastically" what did you do Alice? Trip,fall, and land on his dick."

Edward blinked at my vulgar comment and I rolled my eyes."stupid me, stupid ... go figure." I scowled and grabbed the Eminem CD and threw it at Edward and then my engagement ring after i gazed at it for a few seconds letting my tears hit it. "i hate you Edward Cullen." the tears continued as I slowly began to break down..My eyes blazing in pain as I shook my head trembling."goodbye"she whispered turning and slamming his door shut hard enough knocking the rest of his CDs off the shelf. I blindly walked down the stairs and Alice was in front of me."Bella please calm down ...its my fault!" she pleaded and I frowned."Alice. You wasn't raping him, you can't force him, it takes two to have sex"i felt my cheeks heat up and I sigh."just leave me alone Alice" I walk past her and went to my truck sitting down in the truck locking the door and wrapping my arms around my self as the tears finally fall. "him... Alice...why? What did I do wrong??"i was yelling the last inside the truck. I heard a gently knock on the window and looked into Esme's eyes" oh dear.."she mouthed through the window,her warm honey eyes a sad shade shook my head and offered a smile "bye" I mouthed turning the truck on and turning my radio on then scowled as i heard" My Happy Ending" and slammed my fist against it turning it off before I pulled out of there in a crazed frenzy and paused only to look back...a gleam entering my eye. " I 'll be back Edward"i whispered twith a promise. "I'm tired of being the one suffering, this isn't over edward.. i will return." and then she drove away from Forks,Washington.

* * *

**5 years later...**

"Edward...I still can't see Bella's future!" Alice murmured from beside the still form of Edward. "Alice I told you...stop looking for her"he murmured almost to quietly. Edward was in shock still, he had hoped he could have kept him and Alice a secret from Bella and jasper...low and behold the third time they get together Bella stumbles upon them...he'd never forget the gleam in her beautiful brown eyes. The hurt...the anger...the pain... he'd caused her pain again...

\"Edward...could Bella be a werewolf?"she asked quietly breaking his inner thoughts... "no Alice, Bella's as human as Angela Webber"he sighed."you have to have the gene Alice and if Bella had it,she would have done changed.."Alice sighed and looked away from Edward crawling up from the bed"come on,Carlisle and Esme are going to call a family meeting" he reluctantly got from the bed looking longingly at his CDs. "come on Edward"Alice gently tugged him toward the door after both had clothed themselves. Carlisle was sitting in the middle of the living room,Rosalie and Emmett was lounging on the love seat and Esme was curled up on the other side of Carlisle" we need to talk about the recent vampire killings"he explained quietly.

"I've invited the wolves over to discuss this matter."at that Emmett frowned"why did you invite the crotch sniffers?" Rosalie sighed and looked down at her nails "because Emmett" Carlisle started."they are the ones taking out of the ones that cross the boundary, the ones that don't make it to outside of the boundary, most of the killings are on our side of the boundary and aren't normal kills."he said simply" and the wolves are involved because we need to find out a few things, haven't you noticed the new scent around here?"he questioned them just as the door opened and in walked Sam,Embry, Quil,Jared,and surprisingly Jacob. "lets get this started Carlisle" Sam stated wrinkling his nose. "I've noticed a new smell around our parts, its similar to our own, but its different,its more,spicy you could say, like Cinnamon" he trailed off as Embry rolled his eyes"its ruining our fun!"

Suddenly a pale figure crashed through the door breathing hard,its granite hard body covered it claw marks and its pale face covered it black spots,the fearful black eyes looked to the Cullens"help me please...they are coming."the vampire was frantic as Carlisle approached him."its alright,your safe now.." the vampire turned and pierced Carlisle with a painfilled glazed look"no i'm not"he trembled."they are here,Cullens prepare yourselves...The hunters are upon us, they are killing all of us!"

Jacob snorted"thats our job num nuts we are werewolves"the vampire turned and looked at him and laughed shakily"these girls make you werewolves look like fluffy bunnies on easter!" Jacob just rolled his eyes"you and your girl hunters or what ever they are can bring it..."he laughed and suddenly stiffened as the cinnamon scent began to waver through the air."they're here" the vampire shook as he glanced toward the window." they've found me...found you...

Suddenly the vampires cell phone rang and he shakily answered it"h...he...hello ?" a chilling feminine laugh was on the other end,"Charming Lestat"the voice was cold and yet...so familiar..."we've found you..."the laughter continued."oh..and do me a favor will you?" the voice turned mocking and sarcastic."oh be a doll and edward" the voice seemed to be talking to him. "thanks" then the tone seemed to go to the vampire" and enjoy your gift Lestat!" she purred hanging up.  
The vampires phone suddenly started ticking,within moments the phone exploded showering the vampire in shards of silver and he screamed as some kind of liquid touched his granite skin and it melted away like butter in a microwave... the silver was making his body burn and twitch with each burn. Carlisle and the others watched in horror as the wolves looked at each other."damm" Quil murmured."thats new Sam! Can we get one?" SAm shook it off just as him and Carlisle looked at each other."We have a problem." He spoke quietly directed toward the rest of them.

off in the distance...they could hear dirtbikes approaching...Fast.

* * *

**hmm what do you think of the first chapter? Like it love it? I hope you enjoy it.(yawn) its 3:45 where I live now. Me all tired. I'll probably add another chapter tomorrow night if I'm not busy.**


	3. Lilacs

Woo people like it!! yaaa hehe this shall be the second chapter of "broken hearts and bleeding flowers"

enjoy!

Disclaimer:Me no ownie Twilight characters but me do own Danielle Raven

* * *

The motor bikes continued to get closer and closer.. the bikes sounded like snarls instead of the usual roars...Suddenly just as they arrived,they shut off.

"Carlisle...are we going to be alright?"Esme questioned holding onto Carlisle arm.

For once,he was speechless but said softly"we will be fine love, They shouldn't be after us..we've done nothing wrong."their was doubt in his voice.

The front door was suddenly kicked off its hinges. Two women filed in; one had long black hair pulled back in a braid,the other was a brunette. Both women wore leather the black haired one was in black while the brunette was in dark blue. At their sides was two pistols and across their backs was an identical sword. The smell of cinnamon and lilacs filtered in and surrounded everyone.

"well well what do we have here"the black haired one purred,removing her glasses. Her eyes were a rich violet blue that seemed to glow while the iris' slitted.

"we mean you no harm."Carlisle explained calmly. "we haven't killed anyone."

the brunette chuckled, it sounded so familiar and yet it was different."physically you haven't killed anyone."she purred with the same tone,they recognized her voice to being the one talking to Lestat.

"dude your the chick that caused the phone to blow up"Quil said amused."Can I have one of them?"

she shook her head."sorry wolf, you couldn't handle it."she smirked darkly.

"anyway,"the dark haired one cut in."my name is Danielle Raven"she smiled almost friendly but her white teeth were fang like almost it."and this is my lovely sister, Isabella Raven you would know her as Bella Swan."

a gasp gathered around the room as the two women seemed to have a conversation as they nodded in unison and the brunette removed her glasses and revealed chocolate brown orbs that used to hold happiness, now they held anger,rage, and blood lust.

"Bella?" Edward gasped looking at the cold brunette in front of him,she passed a glance over him and sighed"she just said that dumbass."she snarled coldly."miss me?"

suddenly their was a snarl come from the dark haired woman as her violet gaze locked onto Jacob's black one."you little shit"she hissed,cracking her knuckles.

Jacob smirked at her."hey little kitty, hows your litter box?"

"full of dog shit"She snarled as her form shuddered and the cinnamon smell passed around them as Bella frowned looking at her."Danielle don't attack Jacob."she ordered.

"fine"she muttered crossing her arms regaining control in 2 seconds flat. "but only because of you"

Bella seemed to give her a waning smile before she turned back to the Cullens."anyway"the purr returned to her voice as she met the gaze of the Cullens more specifically Edward and Alice. "I'm back Edward" she grinned darkly,her own teeth starting to gain a little curve."although I should say i'm here for revenge...ha. "she laughed. "this isn't vengeance, this...is ...punishment."she hissed the word and had her guns out and fired hitting Edward in the arm and Alice in the leg.

"now lets see how you take all the pain I've felt."and with that statement Edward dropped to his knees a painful expression on his face. he felt Bellas anger,pain,betrayal, and a overwhelming sadness.

Alice was in a similar position twitching in pain and screaming.

The wolves watched in horror and astonishment."wow... I say it again... I want one."quil breathed.

Esme and the others shared a fearful glance and then back to Bella and Danielle."Why are you here?"

"we are here to hunt the monsters of the dark, the creatures of the night,and the destroyers of mankind"Danielle snorted "its a gay motto but it came with the job."her violet gaze moved over them again."and you have hurt someone, a teenage girls heart, though its not physicallly killing its mentally and for that you must die."she hissed cracking her knuckles.

She cracked her neck and a snarl echoed from the girls throat that sent a shiver down everyones spines,except Bella's who sighed"you and your showing off."

Danielle turned her head slightly and smirked at Bella."you'd enjoy it to B if you just get into it."

Bella frowned and rolled her eyes."no I wouldn't Dani."she sighed and a shudder echoed through her as she cracked her neck as well,her chocolate gaze fading to a dilute blue as the iris slit."but the aftereffects are always fun."she hissed.

Suddenly the two women were gone in a flash, in Bellas place was a monstrous big cat, it was the shade of the snow with dark brown stripes,it had a smallish mane and around its neck was a necklace with "LIGER"written in cursive. Bella was a liger. Her talons were every bit as long as any werewolves in their form and her gaze was as deadly as anything they'd came across.

Beside her was a huge black cat,you could barely catch darker black spots in its coat,it too had a smallish mane but two fangs descended down its mouth like a saber tooths, its eyes were the same as they were in her human form,around her neck was "saber"written in the same cursive letters. Except this cat had a long black tail with a little poofy fur at the end of it.

The cullens shuddered, in front of them was a monstrous liger and a huge black saber cat.

These two went back decades before the wolves,they were the descendants of the great cats of the past. The great Werehunters. They were said to have come from animals themselves sensing the soulless vampires and they fought the urge to run from them, instead the werehunters would turn and fight the vampires,each werehunter was different in their own right,their own powers and strengths.

The two were the exact things that the Volturi was terrified of, they didn't mind werewolves,but the werehunters,they were a different story entirely. It was said that one time a werehunter ventured in to the volturi castle and killed the mates of the leaders there, then in the last moments of their life almost succeeded in exposing the vampires to the world. But Marcus caught the hunter and destroyed her.

Werehunters can be male or female,they can carry the gene and not even notice, its not hereditary,its more like being chosen .If you are bitten the right way you can become a werehunter but most don't survive.

The bite is usually to deep to sustain. Werehunters are usually Felines but most have been known to even be able to take the shape of any predator.

"now do you see?"the black sabered one spoke in Danielle tone. "we are the huntress for we are one."she snarled and then lunged at Jacob as his form burst into his russet furred wolf.

The cat and the wolf collided and it sounded like a avalanche as the wolf snarled sinking its fangs into the cats shoulder as it yowled and drove its sabers up into the wolf's stomach and ripped.

The liger screamed. "NO DANI DON"T ATTACK JACOB!".but it was to late..

A snarl was her answer as was a yelp and a whimper...

Dani had the wolf pinned beneath her snarling,the other wolves were shifting as quick as they could and Quil snarled and tackled Dani off of Jacob. Sam dragged a bloody Jacob from them as Quil and Embry circled Dani.

"Move wolves!" she snarled and swiped at them with her paw and caught Quil in the face leaving gashes as he yelped back.

Bella snarled lowering her head."Dani we came here for Edward and Alice not the wolves."

Dani bared her long fangs one more time before backing off toward Bella "Dammit. I know but the boy was asking for it."her shoulder was already healing and the limp disappeared from her gait.

"which one do you want bells?"Dani growled eying Edward and Alice. "i want ..."Bella started then scowled sitting down. "Dani your phone is ringing."

"how do you do that"she demanded looking at Bella and shifting back human,she wasn't naked like the werewolves were, she was dressed In the same clothing she had before.

"hello.."she seemed to listen for a bit and surprisingly no one else could hear the conversation "Bella its Bobby, he says he needs our help. We have to go ...NOW!"she snarled and turned toward the Cullens and the werewolves."we will be back."she hissed. She reached out and touched Bella and Bella shifted back human and they both left in a flurry of black leather coat tails.

"wow"Sam said conversation-like. "what the hell did you do to that girl?"he demanded looking at the pale Edward.

"dude..."Emmett was speechless for once..Carlisle looked toward his family with sad eyes and a touch of anger within them as he took in his family.

Esme had tears in her eyes, Rosalie had her nose turned up but shock was evident in her eyes. Alice was shocked,and in pain but she went to Edward and gently hugged him but cracked a small smile and told him quietly "I told you she wasn't human."He gently hugged her but scowled down at her. Regret burned in through his body like hot acid as he glanced around at the carnage he and Alice had caused.

'_poor Bella, I'm so sorry bells'_ went through his mind as he shut his eyes.

Jasper, who had just arrived, looked around and said with a frown. "What the hell happened around here?"he seen alice and edward together and quickly glanced away from the scene heartbroken and hurting, amazingly he kept it all in.

"man...you bloodsuckers have soap operas don't you?" Embry questioned looking at them. "Days of our Undead lives"he snorted.. "ooh or passions of the bloodless."he snickered. "hm..or give me your heart and I'll bleed you dry?" he snickered as the rest of the wolves sighed shaking their heads. "Embry," Jacob groaned,his body was already healing."give it a rest."

Embry stuck his tongue out at Jacob and rolled his eyes"party poopers" he pouted.

Quil Smirked shaking his head looking at Sam. "It seems we might have to team up"he scowled not liking the idea as he looked toward the Cullens. "should we?"

* * *

hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter their will be more I've just been a tad bit busy. hehe you should recognize bobby if you've ever watched supernatural, I like the old feller, hes awesome" can't con a conman."haha. I love Dean too. Hes adorable. And Sammy...so moody broody..aww..

so i'm going to start a little poll to see who you guys think should be with who.

**Bella :**

Edward?

Jacob?

Jasper?

Sammy?

Sam?(werewolf sam)

**Danielle:**

Edward?

Jacob?

Jasper?

Dean?

Sammy?

Hell how about Bobby?

And I might just surprise you with who they get with. hehe. And do you like the forms?

I'm trying not to make it a Mary sue but I will explain Danielle in the next chapter and how she knows jacob. I'm hoping I can make this story long. With at least ten chapter but who knows with me, I have a bad way of just making it one big long chapter...so I'm going to attempt to make it shorter chapters but a lot of them or maybe longer chapters and a lot of chapters...so who knows.


	4. Strawberries

Hmm guess who is back!!

Lol I don't own anything and never will……haha….

_Laying my hand against his beautiful russet skin as a purr escapes me as I feel his heat radiate through me. I love hearing as he whispers my name in his sleep. The beautiful deep tone, that I couldn't help falling in love with. He has a way to set my soul on fire and leave me burning for hours on end. I love my werewolf….. He begins to wake up and just as he awakens I hear him whisper a name…..a name that burns me to my core.. "Jessica" he moans. A low snarl echoes from my throat as I shake him and demand "Whose Jessica?" he looks dazed and then his beautiful black eyes widen and fill with shame. "I'll explain." he tells me… "babe" he whispered as I move back from him with a growl "whose Jessica!" I demand again, in hysteria. He glances away from me and then sighed. "my mistress" a brutal hiss escapes my throat as I jump from our bed that we shared.. that HE shared with HER! "now Dani I'm sorry it was just a spur of the moment thing." he tries to explain but I don' t let him. I pull back my fist and with a strength I didn't know I possessed, I punched him in the nose, I felt a sick satisfaction as I heard it crack sending him flying back. "Goodbye Jacob."_

_The look in his eyes is enough to make me smile bitterly as I feel my own eyes begin to glow and slit._

"Ugh"** Dani** muttered annoyed as she woke up from her dream. "Damn you wolf boy." she snarled cracking her knuckles, her and Bella had paused at a hotel and out of habit ordered separate rooms because of DanI's usual escapades with random men she finds worthy of her. No matter how men danI slept with she could never forget him. It drove her nuts each time she dreamed about him. "Get over it danI." she whispered to herself and stomped her foot as she stood up shakily from the bed with a hiss. "if only Bella would have let me kill him." she roared temperamental. Annoyed, DanI goes outside to breath in some fresh air. "Dean you better be right when Bobby's sick or I'll kick your ass back to Kansas." a chuckle escapes her as she pictures herself doing it. "na Bella wouldn't like it if I kicked him."she shook her head amused.

Danielle stayed outside for a few more hours just sitting on the roof of the motel where no one can bother her. Her mind moves and begins to remind her of her past…A past she longs to forget.

_A gentle almost hesitant caress was moving up and down my body. The feel of his oh so warm hands setting her blood on fire and making a roaring in her ears. The beautiful gleam in his eyes as he begins to bind our souls and bodies as one…_

"Stop" she groaned gripping her head in agony. Her mind doesn't listen.

"_hey Danielle!" his warm tone seems to portray the smile that is always on his face. "Have you missed me?" _

"no!" she snarled shaking her head from side to side. "I don't miss you!"

She still remembers the first time she had told him what she was .

"_You're a what?" he said in shock. "A werehunter."_

"_ok…and that is?" he asked, his eyes wide._

"_Sorta like werewolves, but we are stronger and have powers with very few limitations."_

"_So what your saying is, you turn into a giant cat to use a huge ass litter box" he questions with a devious grin._

_My shriek echoes through the forest as I whack his laughing face with a branch._

Danielle finally just gives up and heads over to the nearest bar since its still the night and the sun will rise in just a few short hours.

Her eyes come across a fine looking man at the bar. His long black hair is pulled back in a low cut pony tail and his muscular body is easily seen through the thin muscle shirt. She moved over to him and purrs in his ear, letting her irresistible scent meet his less sensitive nose. A pair of Glowing silvery eyes meet hers and the mans soft lips crash into hers. Moments later Danielle and the mystery man are gone to another room at the motel……..

Bellas P.O.V

"I wish DanI would learn to sleep" I murmur outloud covering my eyes with my silk covered arm. I hear her enraged roar and roll my eyes. "her and her dreams I have no clue about." I could hear my own grumble within those words and almost smile.

Today I had seen the pair I hated the most in my life: Alice and Edward Cullen. A snarl begins to build in my throat as I think more about it.

"I was so fucking close." the hiss escapes me before I can stop it. Rolling over I glance at the clock and scowl."three more hours till we leave."

Bella finally drifted off to slumber as she counted the imaginary sheep that started to stampede her. Her dreams were filled full of tears and anger.

_The sounds of 50 cent come to her ears as she advances up the stairs to her beloved's room.. The lyrics override the grunts and moans that seem to explode from the room. As she opens the door, the cacophony of moans suddenly hits her as she stares at the two people in bed. _

"_EDWARD!" echoes through the house as bella screams out his name in outrage._

_He turns and hisses darkly at her." what the hell do you want?"_

_Something snaps within Bella as her roar of anguish echoes through the silent forest. She feels magic swirling around her and she lunges toward her once beloved, with a bittersweet release as her talons make contact with hard skin….._

" **WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" **echoes in Bella's ear as DanI bounces up and down on the bed. "we get to see the Winchesters today!"

"go away" Bella murmured" I was having a lovely dream danI… god go take your unisexual tension self somewhere else! Your too happy!"

Danielle rolled her eyes"oh shut up…it was. Delicious"she purred. "the dude knew his way around a lady and how to strum his fingers just right….. Mmm..Bells it was-"she was cut off as Bella threw a pillow "SHUT UP DANI!" her face was bright tomato red.

Danielle walked out of the room spitting out feathers. "damn innocent minds."she grumbled crossing her arms.


	5. Sage

I've Finally returned! Haha sorry for the wait. My dog was killed and it was very traumatizing and my best friend has been sent off to an Eating Disorder Clinic….I haven't had the best beginning of a new year…

Disclaimer- I don't own Anything you recognize..ha ha

* * *

Bella grumbled as she rolled out of bed. "stupid cat woman." her face still sanguine. She could still hear Danni laughing at her. Running her hand through her tangled hair she headed toward the bathroom trying not to let her memories of her youth bother her like they usually did on the anniversary of Edward's betrayal.

"OH GET YOUR PANTIES OUT OF A BUNCH AND YOUR WHISKERS UNTWISTED WE GET TO SEE THE WINCHESTERS BRITCHES!" Danni yelled from the other side of the door snickering .

"SHUT UP DANI SEUSS!" Bella's eyebrow twitched slightly before she sighed and leaned against the icy wall of the hotel's bathroom as the memories faded into her subconscious. "thank god." she herself from the wall, she stretched her arms wide over her head and cracked her neck. She stripped out of her clothes and headed into the shower, the radio started playing "Livin On A Prayer" by Bon Jovi.

"Damn you Bon Jovi" Bella murmured running her hands through her now wet hair, applying the Strawberry Suave shampoo smoothly into her mahogany hair. Her Tigress soul loving the feel of the water as it cascaded down her back.

The other side of the door Danni was listening in approval. "very nice choice of song." she murmured with a yawn. She headed over to her room and quickly took her own shower with a wrinkle of her nose. "Bella better be glad she's a tiger, they Like water." she murmured stepping out wrapping a towel around her lithe body.

"What shall I wear..hmm.. I need to get my leather dry cleaned sooo…jeans I suppose." Danni murmured, walking into her room. After dropping her towel she bent over and began digging in her duffel bag. "Bra."she tossed a black lacy one on the bed. "Shirt" a white low cut blouse. "Jeans." a pair of dark denim jeans joined the bra and blouse as she dug for her socks and tossed them on the bed as well.

She quickly dressed and ran a brush through her long dark hair with a sigh of relief. Slipping on her white sneakers , Danielle grabbed her bag and then turned off the lights after grabbing her keys, and headed to Bella's room.

Bella was sitting on the bed wearing a pair of Jeans and a dark blue similar blouse. "hm we match bells."

Bella glanced up and gave her the evil eye. "why couldn't you have let me sleep a little longer!??!" she growled tiredly.

Danni just smirked at her. "early to bed, early to rise, makes a kitty less likely to get fat, old, and unwise" Bella stared at her for a minute and then shook her head. "Yep you got laid."

Danni hmphed at her before she grinned. "come on, we have time to get a biscuit from Hardees and then a tea from McDonald's!!!"

Bella would never truly understand why Danni liked her biscuit and tea from two different places but she'd accommodate her fellow Were-Hunter. "Alright Danni but first lets put the Cycles in Storage and bring out Betsey"

Danni smiled at hearing Betsey" yeah, we need to get her out, its been a long time since she's got to roar down the highway.."

The two girls stood up and headed out to their matching cycles and hopped on and headed off in the direction of the woods where their secret storage center was located.

They Arrived in no time flat and parked by the huge, white building that was covered in Wild Ivy and Rust from its aging and the humidity from the air.

Danni walked over and pushed a button hidden by a rather large rock that looked to be more moss then shale and stepped back, the huge building opened up on its side revealing a huge garage, and then an elevator on the far left. The two were-hunters rolled their bikes to the elevator as the side door shut tightly. They rolled the bikes into the elevator and then pushed the down button. The doors shut as Bella and Danni were encircled in Darkness.

As they went down the sounds of Nickelback played as the elevator music and Danni banged her head to it. "You look so much Cuter with something in your Mouth!!!"she sang along as Bella gazed at her. "your so lucky I'm the only one in hear or else they would be tomatoes thrown at your performance."

Danni held her hands up and fluttered her eyelashes. "your just jealous , dear Bella because you don't have my beautiful, low voice."

Bella decided not to tell Danni the truth so she just stayed quiet as they stepped out of the elevator and revealed a huge room riddled with bikes, Go-Carts, Jeeps, Trucks, and most of all weapons that were being held on the far right. Danni grabbed both bikes rolling them toward the wall as bella headed over to a beautiful 09 Ford Mustang Shelby Gt. The beautiful beast was Sonic Blue with rally stripes of black. "hey Betsey" Danni cooed stroking the hood of the car, as she returned from the wall .holding a pair of keys. "come my love, lets leave this dump and get our biscuits and Tea" she grinned at Bella who shook her head at her but filled in to the passenger seat as Danni maneuvered her long legged self into the drivers seat and turned the key and the car roared to life.. The strange scent of sage swirled around them as Danni grinned and flicked the air freshener "it totally beats vanilla"

"oh…yeah." she purred laying her head against the wheel, gripping the dash. It lasted for a few minutes before Bella tapped her on the shoulder…"Danni? Earth to Danni, tea and biscuits are waiting!"

Danni nodded coming out of trance with a sheepish grin. "sorry bells." she popped the clutch , and into first as the door opened to a secret tunnel that led to a direct hardtop road. She slammed her foot on the accelerator and away they went down the hard top, she shifted gears and purred as the speedometer soared higher and higher, 50...60.….70.….80.… oh Bells we gotta get another one for you! 90...mmm I love modified cars…"she spun the wheel as they shot across the hardtop and whipped it straight as the flew down the long straightaway…

**~~From the bushes~~**

A pair of golden eyes was watching the Mustang soar down the road as another pair of Crimson red on the opposite side of the road watched as well…..

**~!~ Back with the girls~!~**

Danni was flying down the highway with her tummy rumbling. "oh…Chicken biscuit ..Chicken Biscuit!" she hummed as she finally pulled into a Hardees and then to McDonald's and soon enough they were back on the Highway rushing to Bobby's Wreck Yard.

They arrived 3 hours later at the brink of sundown to see Dean Winchester's beautiful black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. " I love that car." Danni murmured thoughtfully eyeing it." I Bet you like to Ride in it Bella." she grinned wickedly at Bella who blushed tomato red and looked away.

Soon enough they parked and were heading toward the door as Dean jerked the door open and pulled the two girls into a tight hug. "hey femme fetales" he laughed against Dannis hair pulling back and winking at Bella.

Danni winked at him before she wiggled into the house to check on Bobby.

"Hey dean." Bella said with a smile up at him. Dean chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. " Come on kitten Bobby needs to see you and Danni." he said softly leading her into the house, his jade eyes full of worry..

**~!~ UNKNOWN AGAIN!! OOO SPOOKY~!~**

A hiss echoed from across the wreck yard as the golden eyes turned black. "Damn her.." the dark voice hissed as a feminine one joined in. "Damn Were-Hunters…Edward we have to stop them before they kill us!" alice growled…

* * *

And theirs your new Chapter. Since my friend is now gone for a while(sad) we used to write stories together but alas…now then.. I can catch up on my fan fiction account. Haha I'll update Maximum Assassin maybe but I'm sure I'll update Maximum Ending. I'm Sorry for the wait !


	6. Lavender

Well ,Here we are. Chapter Five of Broken Hearts and Bleeding Flowers. Or now known as Lavender. I hope you enjoy this and giveth me many happy reviews. Squee.

Disclaimer: Me no Owny Twilight, Supernatural!

* * *

Danni shook her head at Dean And Bella who walked into the house like a couple of starcrossed lovers. "nice of you to join us Romeo and Juliet." She said sarcastically. Bella gave her a look and a tiny blush sprouted from her cheeks as Dean grinned wickedly. "are you jealous Daniel?" he taunted as her jaw dropped . "Nope, you are way to short for my notion and my name is Danielle!!!! "she growled at him. Sam moved between them ."Dean." he warned. "remember what happened last time you pissed her off. You became her scratching post" Danielle seemed to grin at that memory. "Oh good times…good times."

Dean winced, glancing down at his leg. "No, not good times, Fucking awful times.."

Bobby who was silent through the little discussion clapped his hands together ."arlight kids, calm down, you can get back to playing king of the hill afterwards."

"heres the update, a pack of werewolves are running amok in a small Virginian town known as Big Stone Gap." Sam, Dean, Bella, and Danielle looked at bobby with confusion. "where?" he laughed softly. "it's a really tiny town that has usually been quiet on the radar but now …"he winced. "There has been tripled the deaths of what they normally have been and a hunter that stays there called me and told me about the werewolves… it's a large pack and I offered you boys some help. We believe they are trying to raise the Wolf God…" Danielle frowned. "Wolf god? You mean theirs a fuzzy ass God of Wolves???" she scowled as Bobby seemed amused.

"Yes, Danni there is a wolf god, It was worshipped by the Cherokee Indians that lived their centuries ago and in some places it still is even though most wolves were killed out of there in the 1900's."

"Beautiful…just beautiful." Danni grumbled as Sam offered her a comforting smile. She cracked one back as Bella seemed to grin from behind her hand and Dean snickered and started humming the Wedding March.

Danni's eyebrow twitched before she slowly turned toward Dean but was stopped as Bobby cleared his throat. "Children. "he said exasperated. The three turned and stuck their tongues out at Bobby. Who just shook his head and shared a look with Sam. "Alright now, Time for Silvia's address…"he then paused. "by the way, when you get there, please don't shoot any wolf looking dogs. Silvia breeds German Shepherds and she would get awfully angry if you killed one of them. "he said sheepishly.

Danni's eyes got wide." oooo German Shepherds.. I love them Dogs.."she murmured. " I used to have one when I was little.."she sniffled as dean Snickered. "in the stone age?" she glowered at him ."Shut it Winchester."

Dean just snickered. " Alright Moses." she growled at him again before she sighed and rubbed her temples. "Men." she grumbled then paused and looked at Bobby and Sammy. "No offense." " none taken. "Bobby smiled as Sam nodded along with bobby. Then Bobby turned serious. "Alright Children, get going. The sooner you get there…the safer the tiny town will be."

Danni nodded and skipped outside to start and load up the car as Bella looked up at Dean shyly. "Can I ride with you guys?" she asked softly. "You aren't going to ride with Thunder Cat?" Dean asked amused as Bella shook her head. " I haven't seen you in a while. "she admitted with a tiny blush as Dean chuckled and kissed her temple. "Sure babe." Sam shook his head "I'll ride with Danielle, Anything to escape you two lovebirds.." he shuddered escaping from the kissing.

Sam found Danni with a trash bag cleaning out her car. "You know Sam. Being a tea addict makes a very bad thing." She said pulling out 6 different cups of empty Mcdonalds Teas. " Makes a mess. "he agreed. "But its better than Dean's addiction to pie" he said amused. "Can Bella make pie?"

Danni paused thinking back ." yeah. I think she can. " She said amused. She shook her head with a soft chuckle. " She riding with the Deanster?" at Sam's nod she laughed. " thought so, guess your stuck with little ol me huh?" she grinned at him.. Sam smiled shakily back . "as long as the tales bella tells are wrong about your driving I'm fine. "

Danni scowled. " I can drive perfectly well thank you. She is the one that managed to hit a dodge ram that wasn't even moving!"

She grumbled turning around and pulling the last tea cup outta the car and threw it into the bag. She gently shut the door to the car and turned and carried the large bag full of empty tea cups to the dumpster Bobby had behind his field of endless cars. Sam jogged to catch up to her. "You know I was just kidding right?" he asked worried as she smirked. "yes. Sammy I do. "he scowled at that and she just laughed lifting the lid up and tossing the trash bag in. She turned and smirked and smacked Sammy on the ass. "Tag. Your it" and bolted off laughing. Sammy blinked rubbing his butt before he took off after her.

**Within the dumpster….**

"Ew..god..tea" Alice hissed knocking the giant bag off her head. "next time Edward ,your ass is getting in here instead of me. "she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Edward. Hurry damnit, kill that old bastard…" Alice hissed wiggling around trying to escape the trash only to hear a squeak and her eyes widened. "oh no...RATS!"

**With Dean**

"I don't get it." he murmured, after saying his goodbyes to Bobby . He and Bella left following Danni's speeding mustang. "how does she not get a ticket???" he questioned Bella who laughed.

"danni has her mysterious jedI ways." She said shaking her head at him. He scowled at her. "well , lucky cat." he murmured before he returned to banging his head to AC/DC's Highway to Hell. then scowled as the smell of Lavender spread through his car. he frowned and looked over at bella who was opening a romance novel. "You read that nonsense?" at that she looked offended. "No its Danni's and its keeping me from boredom.." Dean nodded." ahhh..thats why it smells .." he murmured. Bella snorted. "it smells like her thank you very much ."

**BOBBY!!!!**

"Them Young kids are going to get me killed someday. "he murmured, polishing his new Machete. He gazed out at the setting sun and yawned standing up. He turned toward the door only to have a shadow standing in his way. Bright red eyes glowed and bronze hair shimmered in the fading sunlight. "Hello mister Singer…"Edward said, conversationally. Bobby scowled. "Damn Bloodsuckers." Edward just flashed his perfect…too perfect white teeth in a baring snarl and lunged at Bobby..

**With Danni**

" Sam , I have a bad Feeling. Call Bobby."she said softly , turning down the radio. Sam didn't even question her. He flipped open his phone and started dialing Bobby's number only for the phone to ring and bobby answered breathing hard. "Sam? That you?" sam's eyes widened ."yeah Bobby Its me, What happened?" "a damn vampire attacked me! The punk ass ran off just when I was about to kick his ass….."he sighed tiredly. "Do you need us to come ba-?" he was cut off as Bobby chuckled. "no sam, I've got my wards back up and I'm safe. Be careful Boys and Girls." he hung up and Sam nodded to Danni. She turned the music up without a word.

**Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid. . .  
Watch your back!!**

**Oh my, here we go...**

**Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell.  
You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.**

**_[Chorus:]_  
I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that crying to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.**

**I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight...**

**I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself? _for yourself..._for yourself.**

"That is an awesome song." Danni murmured looking at her shaker 1000 stereo system. " I must add that to my MP3" Sam blinked at her. "You and your Rock. "he shuddered. She scowled at him ."you and your pop" she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

* * *

There you go!! Haha… hope you enjoy.! The song is "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. Read and Review my darlings!


	7. Lemons

Shalom my friends and welcome to the next installment of Broken Hearts and Bleeding Flowers. I apologize for taking so long on getting this to you. Its Christmas break now and I should really take and make sure I update ;) . My computer also died so I have to wait and hope my mom and dad get me one for Christmas. So here is the long awaited Chapter Seven: Lemons~

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this sort except Danielle and the cars and Silvia. Ha-ha If I owned Twilight by god Jacob Black would be flippin mine, Edward would be killed by the werewolves and ..well.. I guess I'd have to find someone for miss Bella. I like her but she aggravates me over the fact she sticks with freakin Edward, he's like her protector/father dick. Ugh. Major aggravation! Lol anywho this is enough.

* * *

The ride from Bobby's house to Big Stone Gap was long and aggravating. Both for the Winchesters and for Bella and Danielle. Sam was aggravated at Danielle because she had to stop at every other McDonalds to get herself a tea.

Dean was aggravated at the injustice of Danielle being able to go as fast as she wanted to and not getting caught. Danielle was aggravated at deans excessive whining and her and Sam fighting over the radio. Bella was aggravated because she was sexual frustrated about being stuck in the car all day.

On the third day they arrived to a beautiful two story cabin located at the edge of the Appalachian forests. The cabin was surrounded by beautiful flowers of roses and graceful germaniums. The entire yard was beautiful and perfectly green.

Laying across the front porch was a huge black and tan looking wolfish creature. Stretched out it was easily six feet long. Its huge head was laying across its big boned forelegs and its ears were twitching.

"oh he reminds me of my first German shepherd Kaos" Danielle sniffled gazing at the huge dog with love and devotion.

Dean snorted" whatever happened to the movie Cats and Dogs? Aren't you two supposed to be killing each other?"

She flipped him off. "Shut the hell up Dean" she growled at him. "ME and you fight because you're a dumb ass, Were hunters and dogs get along just fine, its Were hunters and humans that have a true feud"

From behind them a bell like laughter could be heard as a tall and willowy woman stood. Her long auburn hair was pulled up into a lazy bun and a pair of glasses was perched on her small perky nose. Interested hazel gold eyes was watching them.

"Hello" her voice was bell-like and beautiful. "My Name is Silvia Douglass welcome to my little farm, You must be the hunters Bobby sent." she said with a purr. Bella offered her a smile. "my name is Isabella Raven, this is my sister Danielle Raven" she nodded to the violet eyed dark haired woman who was watching Silvia carefully.

Dean grinned wrapping his arm around Bella. "And I'm Dean Winchester and this here is Sammy Winchester." he pointed to the interested looking Sam who suddenly shook his head.

"Sam , my name is Sam "he gave her a smile. She winked at her. "Hello Sam I Am."

Sam tried to contain the blush as Danielle scowled slightly and shook her head." alright Silvia…."she trailed off as the huge German Shepherd walked over to her. "Awww. Aren't you so cute." she cooed, dropping to her knees holding her hand out.

The dog growled and rubbed his face against her hand. 4 little German Shepherd puppies walked over and tackled her.

"Isn't that cute. "dean sniffled hugging Bella closer "the dogs are eating the cat."

Bella scowled and whacked him in the head. "Be nice Dean. "she smiled at Silvia "Sorry about that, Danielle loves dogs and these are her favorite, she hasn't played with one in years."

Silvia looked amused and smiled. "They are the best." she nodded, then looked serious. "What are we going to do about the werewolves?" she asked quietly.

"Well "Danielle said stroking a really light colored Puppy in her arms. "First thing we will do is shift and track down their lair, then me and Bella will take and come back and pick up Sam and Dean and take them with us so they can pack them full of silver.. Simple, easy, and beautiful.. "she said amused. 'then I can come back and play with puppies." she said happily with a sigh as the puppy in her arms leaned up and licked her chin.

Bella watched her with her eyebrows raised. Amazement in her eyes, she had never seen Danielle so calm and carefree. She looked over at Silvia who was smiling slightly always loving to meet a fellow dog lover.

"We will start tonight "Danielle said softly and kissed the puppy's head then slowly crouched down and let him down.

The little sable puppy looked up at her for a moment and plopped down on her boots not wanting to move away from her.

She smiled slightly as Silvia laughed.."zeus sweetie leave her alone" she said gently..

"hes fine." she said with a yawn. "but I'm tired, Sam wasn't special enough to drive Betsy, is there any place I could go to take a nap?"

Silvia nodded. "follow me" and she led them into her large house. Danielle was followed by the little sable puppy all the way up their room and even then, he curled up on a cute little puppy bed looking up at her with a whimper.

She laid her hand down over the bed letting it graze the floor so the puppy could nuzzle it before she drifted off to sleep, her last thought was '_Damn bobby wasn't sick after all… That asshole_.'

* * *

Dean was impressed downstairs. "god how much is that puppy, I'll buy it just to keep her from biting my head off." he grinned at Bella. Sam was with Silvia talking to her about the werewolves and the encounters she's had with them.

"I think Sam is in Love" Bella grinned at Dean. "Well its in the air my sweet" Dean smirked at her and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She growled softly and returned it.

"mmm your so sexy when you growl babe." he murmured against her lips as he moved his lips down her chin to rest against her neck.

She laid her head back amused by him and trying to fight arousal.

"dean we are a guest in this house stop kissing my neck ."she mumbled.

"Aww. You don't want to christen the bed with me?" he pouted but laughed at her blood red cheeks. "My My my dear sweet innocent bells, one day I'll turn you into a pervert" he chuckled. "but I do love your blush. "he pecked her lips again before pulling back.

"lets go save Sam from making a complete fool of himself." he chuckled walking into the kitchen after them.

They found Sam seated at the kitchen table nursing a cup of what looked like coffee with Silvia sitting across from him. They seemed to be sharing stories from what looked to be college.

"so Silvia. "Dean drawled. "How do you know our sweet Bobby Singer?" he questioned sitting down beside Sam stealing a drink from his coffee.

Sam scowled at Dean before rolling his eyes.

"Bobby raised me. "she said quietly. "my mother was killed by werewolves when I was younger and I was left in his care."

Dean raised his eyebrows gazing at her. "He…raised you?" he stared for a moment.

She grinned. "yeah, He raised me from when I was 10 to now, I'm like 27 now." she shrugged. " I started up hunting again before my leg was damaged by a vampire on a hunt."

"Damaged?" Sam frowned, gazing at her leg for a moment.

She sighed. "they captured me and decided to cripple me permanently, shattered my left kneecap into pieces, I had to get it rebuilt. "she sighed. "my leg is made from titanium" she said amused." would have got it done in silver but the doctor looked at me funny." she snickered.

Dean grinned. "that would be so cool…"he snickered. Bella rolled her eyes" behave." she murmured under her breath.

"So when are we starting this?" Sam asked stealing his coffee back from Dean.

"We will start tomorrow, after all , we have to let Danielle get her beauty sleep, its not another full moon till tomorrow night any who." Bella said amused.

Dean rolled his eyes. "of course the queen needs her beauty sleep."

he heard a growl and then his backpack hit him in the head before it dropped harmlessly to the floor. 'bitch" he grunted rubbing the back of his head.

Sam snickered and shook his head." one day dean she's going to kick your ass and you'll never say anything about her again."

Dean scoffed, "her? kick my ass? I'd like to see the day."

* * *

"Well Jake what did you do to piss off " Quil paused. "Danielle?"

"Cheated on her." he mumbled." with Jessica Stanley" he winced." I was an idiot." he grumbled.

"Yes you were "Sam sighed rubbing his temples. " the past usually comes and bites you in the butt ." he grumbled glancing over at Leah who had appeared.

Leah was watching the vampires warily. Jake pinched his nose as Carlisle looked around. "where did Edward and Alice go?" Edward walked through the door holding his nose and a hole in his chest. Alice was covered in sweet tea.

"Alice, how did that human know how to do that?" he asked rubbing his actually bleeding nose.

"He's Bobby Singer "She shrugged. "Next time your ass is in the damn dumpster, I was attacked by rats and that Danielle bitch poured tea on my head."

Jake narrowed his eyes on her suddenly at hearing her call Danielle a bitch. "oh don't defend her dog, you cheated on her with one of her close friends I don't want to hear it."

He raised an eyebrow. "least I didn't leave Bella for months then come back begging her to take me back then sleep with her best friend. "he sneered at Edward who glowered at him and bared his teeth.

"oh please, my teeth are sharper yours just fucking sparkle." Jake snarled bearing his fanged ones.

Edward flinched as Quil snickered. 'good one Jake.' he glanced over at Embry who grinned back.

"alright Jake calm we have to figure out some things." Sam ordered. Jake nodded and looked over at Carlisle.

"Well it seems they won't be back for some time, Maybe we should send someone to talk to them." Jake cocked his head..

Emmett blinked at him. "like who wolf ? If Bella won't kill us, then Danielle will kill us."

"No ,the only ones she wants to kill is Edward and Alice," Jake shook his head. "she doesn't want to hurt me and I think I can con Danielle into not killing me."

He grinned suddenly. "Maybe I can finally get to her liking me again." he snickered. "or she'll kill me and I'll never have to worry about it." he laughed.

Sam looked over at Jake curiously.. "So you really want to go search for them?" he asked cocking his head.

Edward scowled suddenly." they are heading to Big Stone Gap Virginia." he smirked." for a pack of wild werewolves" he laughed.

Jake scowled." the children of the moon type wolves?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, the uncontrollable ones." he drawled.

Jake grinned" then I'll be fine., Big Stone Gap Virginia? Hmm across the world, this sounds like a fun road trip. "he chuckled..

"Get going Jake I expect you there by day after tomorrow." Sam ordered "Alright Boss." he jogged out the door.. "Good luck Jake!" the wolves called after him.

"thanks" he called back before he phased.

_Hmm stop by my house and get me some clothes to stash on my leg and head off to Virginia. Here I come south." _Jake thought to himself heading off to his house wondering how his father was going to take to him going to Virginia.

_I bet Charlie would like it if I brought Bella by. _he smiled running faster to his house.

the beautiful little house of Jacobs suddenly came into view. He slowed down so he could shift and put his cut offs on.

He waltzed into the house and looked around. "Hey dad you in here?" he called.

"yeah Jake I'm in the bathroom" Billy black called back to his son as he rolled out of ther smiling happily and refreshed.

"took a bath I see old timer" jake teased and winked at his father.

"shut up jake." he rolled his eyes at him.

Jake's teasing face suddenly sobered. "dad, I have to go to virginia for pack business" he said quietly.

Billy blinked and stared at him ."where?" he growled.

"Big Stone Gap Virginia. "Jake squeaked. Though he could turn into a giant wolf that killed immortal vampires, his father was an entirely diferent monster.

"JACOB WILLIAM BLACK!" roared through the house all the way back to the cullens home.

"Well," Quil murmured. "It was really nice knowing him."

* * *

Well here we go,, chapter seven is Lemons! Squeal. The next chapter shall be titled Ginger. It should be up shortly I apologize for being so late on this! Please forgives me! Lol Review me pwease.


End file.
